


Shameless

by emileae



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, a lot of other stuff, gagging, shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emileae/pseuds/emileae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work in which Matty attempts to surprise George but instead ends up shackled to a bed for two hours, and it's amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a side work from "Leave Some Morphine at The Door" my main fic.
> 
> I completely blame my friend Alice for this, even though she blames me and it is technically my fault. 
> 
> I really love BDSM so this is where that came from, and it's just really hot... 
> 
> I'm the Queen of Alice's heart and orgasms.
> 
> Enjoy you filthy animals.
> 
> also! You can reach me on tumblr/twitter my url/thread is bdsmatty :* Ily.

George laughs at him for nearly 15 minutes, the scene he walked in on was definitely not what he expected.   
He goes and gets a beer. Comes back and just stares at him, flustered and irritated "You were supposed to be back two hours ago." Matty spits, wrestling against the shackles. George says nothing; but runs his fingers along his back, down the small curve of his ass, down the backs of his thighs and back up his ass before rubbing it as Matty's snarling and pissed off. "You dropped the key?" George asks as he fondles him. "Yeah. Fucking got a new toy for you too." George raises an eyebrow and looks over to see a red ball attached to a black strap. He swallows, that seems a little over the top in his opinion. But as Matty is rambling and cursing at him, suddenly George thinks that maybe...just maybe, that gag ball wasn't such a bad idea.   
So he grabs it and puts it in Matty's mouth, he tries to thrash against it before giving in, allowing George to secure it with a smirk on his face and Matty is making weird annoyed sounds so George tells him to shut the fuck up and goes back to running his fingers along the curve of his ass before kneading it and pulling back his hand to smack it harshly. Causing Matty to groan and pull at the cuffs.   
George laughs and goes around the bed, repeating the action and receiving the same result.

He likes how pale Matty is because the hand prints show almost immediately. They look good on him.   
He sidles up on the bed. Holding Matty's ass in both hands, kneading it and kissing it before torturing him just slightly with his tongue. Matty freezes when he feels it and drops his head.

George likes tearing Matty up like this. Getting him angry, soaking and completely compliant before finally working a finger inside and Matty is preening, ass in the air, soaking and pre-come already dripping onto the sheets George just put on the day before. He licks at the entrance before adding another long finger, working it in easily with all of the wetness. " Good?" He asks, to which Matty can only make strangled moaning noises against the ball. 

George likes the gag ball. It makes him shut up, which he never does.   
He thinks that his spit alone won't be enough to get Matty properly stretched out, hell not even his fingers will be enough. He doesn't want to hurt Matty, well.. not more than necessary.   
He gets off the bed, shedding his shirt and shoes. Matty is watching him as he opens the bedside drawer "Don't fucking watch me. Keep your head down." Matty's eyes go wide with shock and he turns his gaze back down. He smiles now as he grabs the tube of slick and that fucking dildo that he hates but Matty loves because of all the stupid veins on it, and the fact that it's this horrible peachy pink color.  
He returns to his position behind Matty, who's ass immediately perks back up. He opens the tube and pours the clear colored slick down his crack, letting it run down across his balls and dripping onto the ruined sheets. He works two fingers back into Matty, twisting them and curving them just slightly enough to brush against Matty's prostate, which makes him buck wildly and again pull at the shackles. "Fucking shit Matty. Stay still." He demands, smacking his ass again, only harder.  
Matty freezes and holds his posture as George shakes his head and adds another finger. Matty's knees being to shake and George withdraws after stretching him open. He kisses the back of his thighs and reaches over to grab a couple pillows, wedging the between Matty's stomach and the bed. " Go on, relax." He offers, petting Matty's hair. He does so, resting forward on the bed so he remains shackled, ass in the air but legs no longer having to hold up his body.   
" That's a good lad.. oh if you could only see yourself. " which gives George and idea. He pulls his phone from his pocket and snaps a photo, holding it where Matty can see. He moans and glares up at George, he can tell that means he better fucking delete that photo or he's going to kill him. George chuckles and sets his phone down on the bedside table. "We will see about that, won't we?" George teases, dropping his trousers and pants, getting back up behind Matty. He runs his fingers along the crack again, inserting his fingers to make sure he was still loosened.   
"You're so good. A little bitch. But so good." He grabs the dildo now. Slicking it and warming it with his hands before teasing Matty with it. "Come on, buck up. I want to watch you fuck yourself on it." He demands as he sets it to Matty's entrance.   
He sits up just slight for leverage before pushing back onto it, moaning and gargling. He takes it slowly, priming himself to it before pumping himself on it, working it to the hilt. He watches as it disappears over and over, Matty fucking it like he's a trained pornstar.

"Okay baby, stop. My turn." He tells him, pulling out the dildo and throwing it off the bed. He stands, grabbing Matty by the back of the gag balls strap, causing his head to jerk back and Matty to glare up at him, snot running and eyes watering. " Look at you. Aren't you just a sight? I'm taking this off. You're going to suck me and if you do it well, I'll leave this off. Understand?" George asks as he pets Matty's hair. "Good. We're also going to take these off and replace them with something else." He says, flicking the handcuffs and reaching down to grab the key from under the bed.   
" You're a fucking idiot you know that. I can't believe you did this to yourself. what if I hadn't come home alone? What if Ross, or Adam.. maybe John. What if they had been with me hmm?" He asked as he unlocked both of the cuffs, letting Matty finally relax his shoulders. “ What if they'd have seen you hmm? Oh but you'd have liked that wouldn't you. Probably would have let one of then fuck you too." He said, grabbing the ball gags latch and unfastening it. "Answer me."  
"N-no." Matty stuttered as he looked up at him. "No what?" He asked, taking Matty's hair in his hand. " No Sir." He corrected himself as George drug him forward. " That's right. Take it. Be good for me." He said as Matty knelt over and began sucking at the head of his already fully erect cock. "I love your mouth when it isn't always talking shit."   
Matty was silent as he sucked George in, taking him as far down his throat as he could before gagging and pulling off. "Good. Do it again." George demanded, pulling at the roots of Matty's hair. Matty took it again, this time swallowing him down completely and holding it there as he breathed through his nose. George grabbed Matty's head with both hands, telling him he was going to fuck his mouth, to which Matty only looked up at him innocently. He pull out of his throat a little before fucking back into it. Matty grabbed George around the thighs, digging his nails in as George continued to fuck into him. He could taste the pre-come and it made him gag hard enough for George to pull out and shove him back onto the bed. "What a good little pet. No gag ball for you. But you'd better keep your mouth shut, or else." George smirked as he went to the closet and grabbed one of Matty's stupid ass scarves from when he had a thing for them.  
"Turn over. Ass up, hands behind your back. Now." He demanded. Matty did as he was told, rolling over, chest pressed to the mattress and hands behind his back. George wrapped the scarf around his dainty wrists, tying it tightly. "I'm gonna fuck you now." He told him, reaching for the discarded bottle of slick and pouring it over Matty's crack and slicking up himself. "Don't be an ungrateful little slut. What do we say?" He asks, jerking Matty back by the hair again. "Yes sir. Thank you sir. I'm sorry, sir." George smiled at his words, kissing his shoulder before tossing him back down onto the bed.   
He held his waist firmly, digging his fingers into his slim hip bones. He lined himself up with Matty's taut entrance, pushing in with one swift movement. Matty cried out, back arcing. " You're fucking tight. I'm not going to last long, you better keep quiet because I'm going to fuck you hard." He wasn't asking for permission, he was telling him. "Yes sir." He said quietly. George smiled and began to fuck mercilessly into Matty. He drilled into him as deep as he possibly could, making Matty's toes curl and his body take on a deep blush from the breath he was holding in order to not scream out. He pulled Matty up then, fucking him at a different angle and using it to his advantage, grabbing Matty by the throat. He could feel it, the angry tingling sensation rising up behind his balls and making his breathing hitch up. He thrust one last hard thrust, and came, pushing up into Matty to make it deep down in him.   
He pushes Matty down on the bed with an order to keep his ass up as he moves to wipe himself off and grab his favorite toy of theirs, a black plug.   
He got back up behind Matty, kissing his reddened cheeks and sliding the plug into place as Matty sobbed. " Just in case I want you later." He said with a final smack to Matty's ass cheek before turning him over and jerking him until he came, white and sticky over his damned "we are kings" tattoo. 

" You can talk now." George told him, kissing his collarbone and his plump reddened lips.

"If you ever call me a slut again, I'll murder you in your sleep."


End file.
